Just A Little Too Late
by Ayames-new.bestfriend
Summary: After numerous attempts of getting heart broken from Kouga. Ayame found a new suitor. Will Kouga realize his feelings for Ayame and try to get her back or is it a little to late.
1. Chapter 1

Ayame woke up to the sun shining on her face. She loved waking up to the sun especially on a nice day. Ayame sat up and stretched and walked out her cave to greet her pack. She smiled at her grandfather and sat next to him. Her grandfather cleared his throat and Ayame stared at her grandfather as he spoke her name, "Ayame, remember tonight is the night for your to meet the black wolf prince since Kouga won't accept you."

"I won't grandfather." Ayame assured and her grandfather smiled.

Ayame got up and went to the off springs to go bathe. She grabbed her special soap for her hair and her body. Ayame let her long red hair down from their usual style and stripped off her clothes and got in to the spring. Ayame soaped up her body and her hair and rinsed herself off. She walked out of the springs and wrapped herself up in her bath fur and headed to her cave where she will get pampered and dressed. Almost immediately as Ayame came back into her cave she surrounded by the females to help her get ready.

Ayame sat still as the females got to work on her hair and makeup. Ayame stood up so they can put on her kimono which showed off her tiny waist and nice set of breasts and round hips. She was actually excited to meet this prince. She heard that was he was really handsome and nicely built. Ayame watched as the females started curling her hair into long ringlets down her back. She pinned some of her hair up and had the rest flowing down her back on shoulders. By the time she was ready, the prince already arrived. She can hear the music playing and the celebration starting as the prince was settling in. After Ayame waited for 15 minutes, she heard the signal for her to come out and join the celebration.

Everybody was sitting down at the table waiting for the princess to show up. As soon as Ayame walked out the cave she felt all eyes on her and she smiled at her pack. Just then she spotted the wolf prince and her heart nearly stopped, he was drop dead gorgeous. He had dark brown hair with intense green eyes that made Ayame's own eyes look dull. Ayame couldn't stop staring at him as he couldn't stop staring at Ayame either. Ayame sat down at the opposite end of the table facing Kyo. Ayame finally broke contract with him as she heard her grandfather speaking.

"We're so gracious to have Kyo, the prince of the black wolf, and his pack to come and visit with their brother tribe. Now we celebrate; everybody dig in!" He announced and everybody started eating. Conversation broke out all around the table and afterwards everybody surrounded the fire and danced.

Kyo walked over to Ayame and asked her for her hand to dance. Ayame almost fainted but she quickly recovered and placed her tiny hand into his and was surprise how her hand fitted into his rather large hands. He took her near the fire and they started to do a dance that involved leaps, twirls and complicated steps. The music slowed down to a slow tempo and Kyo placed his hands on Ayame's slender body and pulled her close causing Ayame to blush. "You're a good dancer" Ayame said trying to start a conversation.

"You're not so bad either" Kyo replied with a wolfish grin on his face. Ayame rested her head on his shoulder and they swayed to the music and occasionally he twirled her. As the music started to change to an upbeat, Kyo leaned down and whispered into Ayame's ear, "Do you want to just talk?" Ayame nodded her head. Ayame lead Kyo near the lake where the moon shined on the surface and sat down on the rocks that decorated the shore.

"Ayame, I think you're really beautiful and I wanted to know if I could court you? I would really like to get to know you better. So what do you say?" Ayame stared at Kyo and blushed.

"I would really like to get to know you too" replied Ayame as she stepped into Kyo's embrace.

Kyo pressed his forehead to Ayame's and whispered, "Do you want to meet up tomorrow?" Ayame nodded afraid to talk just in case her voice was shaking. Kyo grabbed Ayame's hand and together back they walked back to the den.

Everybody was staring at Ayame and Kyo as they made their way back. Kyo stopped outside Ayame's den and said goodnight after giving her a hug. Ayame walked into her cave thinking about Kyo and how lucky she is to find a guy who is cute and won't treat her like dirt like a certain wolf demon that she vowed she wouldn't talk about. Ayame thought about his green eyes and dark brown hair and his body. He had nice arm muscles and legs muscles. She can only picture what his abs look like, and couldn't help but think 'he is probably just as toned as Kouga'. Ayame waited until the females wolves were done undressing her and laid down into her bed. Ayame was so excited she couldn't sleep but as soon closed her eyes she was already in a deep slumber.

Ayame woke up and brushed her hair and got dressed quickly. She stepped out of her cave and walked to the guest caves and stopped by Kyo's cave wondering if she should wake him up but then a figure made its way out of the cave and Kyo was standing in front of Ayame. "Morning Kyo" smiled Ayame.

"Morning princess," replied Kyo, "shall we go?"

"We shall" replied Ayame while she grabbed his arm and together they walked out into the forest.

"Do you like it over here?" asked Ayame as she stared curiously at Kyo.

"Yeah I mean it's different from the other side of the mountains. But it's beautiful." He commented and Ayame smiled. "Ayame, I have to leave for a couple of weeks but I will be back but I do want to make a promise…"

Ayame smiled nervously the last time a wolf demon gave her a promise he couldn't keep it. "I don't want to hear any promises, okay?" replied Ayame softly as she was reminded of her broken heart from Kouga.

"Okay but when I come back we will finish where we left off okay?" asked Kyo. Ayame nodded she liked Kyo. He respected her and treated her as a lady and not a child. Kyo took Ayame's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. Ayame blushed, "Until then princess" and with that he left with his pack back into his lands.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayame couldn't wait until her next visit with Kyo. He was such a gentleman and he was cute; even cuter than Kouga. Ayame couldn't help but blush at her thoughts. Ayame was walking in the forest in deep with her thoughts when a certain scent caught her nose. And to her dismay her heart started to pound as she realized it was Kouga and his scent was nearby. Ayame quickly calmed herself down and walked towards his scent knowing that Kouga probably already smelt her nearby. Ayame saw Kouga sitting down apparently taking a rest with his eyes close. "The answer is no Ayame" said Kouga without opening his eyes. Ayame was a little taken back by his remark.

"Kouga, you don't have to worry about me pestering you about marrying me. I actually am glad that I found you because I wanted to tell you that I release you from your promise." Ayame said quietly her words were getting stronger as she thought of Kyo and made her decision. Ayame looked at Kouga who had his eyes open now.

"What made you change your mind Ayame?" asked Kouga who was truly curious. Ayame closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't know why it was so hard to tell Kouga about Kyo. It wasn't like she was cheating on him but they weren't even together so it doesn't matter right? Ayame tried to reason with herself how she should tell Kouga about her situation.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but I'm getting married" Ayame said not looking at Kouga she didn't want to see his reaction. Ayame peeked at Kouga to try to read his emotions but his face showed no emotion and then he started to smile and laugh. Ayame took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She didn't like to be laughed at and Kouga is laughing at her because she is getting married.

"Why are you laughing at me Kouga? Are you actually surprised that somebody is interested in me? If you want to know who the idiot is to marry me his name is Kyo, prince of the black wolves. I see you have nothing to say now, now do you?" Ayame shouted at Kouga truly upset at his reaction. She noticed Kouga visibly paled and he finally spoke.

"Did you say Kyo?" asked Kouga sounding concern which was a little strange for him.

"I didn't stutter Kouga" Ayame said.

"Ayame, you can't be serious about thinking of marrying Kyo" replied Kouga carefully.

Ayame was truly angry by this time. "And why would you care Kouga? Who are you to tell me who I can't marry? And what are reasons why I shouldn't marry him?" questioned Ayame.

Kouga remembered when he first met Kyo. They had a sparring match and Kouga could never beat him no matter how many times he tried to fight him. Kyo is the only wolf demon that Kouga actually acknowledged as a threat.

Kouga stared at Ayame debating if he should tell her his true feelings about her. He hasn't seen her in two years and she has really quite grown up and her body is incredible. Ayame's voice interrupted his thoughts, "yeah that's what I thought" and with that Ayame walked away never looking back at Kouga.

It's for the best Kouga tried reasoning with himself. She still has awhile before they can mate which will give me plenty time to defeat Naroku. Maybe now she will get out of the way from me defeating that bastard. I can't tell her how I really feel about her she will just get in the way and be a liability to me. I had to watch the woman that was possibility made for me run into another man's arms. But I did do this to myself. I should have never lied to her about that stupid promise but at the time it seemed like the right thing to do but now I have to face the consequences. I looked up at the sky, why did Kami have to be so cruel. I lied to protect her but now I can't tell her my feelings. Sometimes I wonder what would of happen if I told her the truth instead of lying. Would I be married and mated to her which wouldn't be a bad thing. An image of Ayame popped into his head. She's definitely not a little girl anymore. She filled out nicely since the last time I saw her. Quite the woman she has become and another man, Kyo, nonetheless had to notice. Why is everything so complicated, well I guess the only thing I can do is see how the fates play this out. Kouga sighed in annoyance as his to betas arrived finally catching up to him.

"Let's go" growled Kouga.

Ayame ran as far as she can from Kouga and leaned against a tree and cried. Sure she liked Kyo and could possibly love him but part of her still yearned for Kouga and always will. She was hoping he would try to change her mind but he didn't do anything. Maybe I should just devote my self to Kyo, at least he is giving me attention and treating me as a lady and an equal instead of a little girl who can't defend herself but I better get back to the mountains. Grandpa is probably wondering where I'm at and I been gone for a while now. Ayame got up and stretched before she ran back to the mountains. She needed a good run. She hasn't ran in so long it will feel good using her leg muscles that she hasn't used in a while.

'Why was life so complicated?' thought Ayame as she stopped at an end of a cliff and watched the sun set. It truly was beautiful, she wish she can watch it with the man she loved. The problem is which one? Ayame turned her back to the sunset and walked back to her den. Ayame arrived and grandfather was waiting for her along with a black wolf. Ayame stared at the black wolf and looked at her grandfather questionably.

"This wolf was sent to us from Kyo, he would like for you to come up and visit him" the elderly wolf said. Ayame stared at her grandfather and he nodded his head, "Only on one condition Ayame. You need to take your wolves with you" compromised her grandfather. Ayame nodded her head and left to her den to get some belongings before departing.

Ayame stepped out of her den and whistled for her wolves within 3 seconds her wolves appeared out of nowhere. Ayame smiled at them and told them they were going to travel to the black wolf territory on the east side of the mountains. They barked in agreement as Ayame set off for Kyo's territory.


End file.
